Fire
by Indigo1100
Summary: A Victoria/James story. WARNING: non-sexual spanking.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Warning: This story contains non-sexual spanking between [vampire] adults in a romantic relationship. If that's not something you want to read, don't read it. **

"James, you idiot!" If not for his vampire reflexes, the branch flung across the field would have taken his head off. As it was, he ducked it only to have another one shatter against his knees. Frantically, he jumped behind a tree, peeking out from hiding to try and locate his clearly furious mate. Usually, this was almost easier done than said: her flaming red hair stood out among the browns and greens of the surrounding, plainly visible to his sharpened eyes. Now, though, he could catch no glimpse of her at all, and was about to risk emerging for a better look when someone grabbed him from behind.

The next instant, he was the one flying, to crash against the trunk of another tree hard enough that splinters exploded out, leaving a crater from his impact. And now, of course, he could see Victoria without any problem at all, stalking over to him, teeth bared, hands on her hips. She stopped a few feet away, surveying him with crimson eyes. He tried to decide if he should speak or not, but before he could, she did.

"Do you want to tell me what on _earth_ was going through your mind to make you do such a completely stupid thing?" Her gaze caught and held him, demanding an answer, but he couldn't think of anything even remotely intelligent to say. After a few moments wait, he saw her pose shifting and realized she was probably about to throw him again. Immediately, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I was thirsty." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you were thirsty. You were thirsty, so instead of waiting a few hours till the darkness or running just a bit away to one of the farms, you decided to just walk straight into town and _hope_ that the sun would stay put behind its clouds instead of coming in and out like it's been doing the _entire _day?" Well, what was he supposed to say to that? He ducked his head.

"Yeah, about like that." Victoria swung her fist sideways, making a hole in yet another tree.

"Damn it, James, you're not a newborn anymore, you're supposed to be actually using you head now, not just doing whatever comes into it!" He winced at the sound of the blow and dug in the ground with his foot.

"I'm sorry, Victoria."

"Oh you'd better be sorry. I've been repeating all the rules to you again and again, and you've just got to go and ignore the one that even _humans_ know. 'Vampires don't go in the sun'. How hard is that to remember?" He couldn't think of a reply, so he settled for just repeating his apology.

"I'm sorry." Victoria exhaled loudly, shaking the waves of her hair off her shoulders.

"Well, you're about to be a lot sorrier. Get yourself out of that tree and over to the fallen one right there. I want your pants and shorts at your ankles by the time I get there." He had started moving before he heard the end of what she said, but when he did, he froze again.

"What?" She looked at him steadily, fully serious, not even a hint of laughter anywhere in her face.

"You heard me."

"But Victoria-" she cut him off sharply.

"Don't argue with me, James. You know what would have happened if the sun had come out and people had seen you. We'd have the Volturi on us before we could blink, and you'd be dead for your stupidity. You're my mate and I won't stand for that. And I've been talking at you about using your head for weeks now, and apparently it's not been doing any good, so now we're trying something else." James still didn't move. On one hand, he could see her point- he had been doing dangerous things without thinking, and nothing she'd said had stopped him. On the other, though, the idea of being spanked by his girlfriend was not one he liked at all, on at least half a dozen levels. Victoria, however, wasn't planning on giving him much of a chose. Again she drew nearer to him until her face was only a foot before his.

"James, I don't care what you think, we _are _going to do this. I'm your mate and your maker: it's my job to keep you from getting yourself killed, and if the only way to do that is with the palm of my hand, then so be it. So if you're not over where I told you to be in five seconds, I will drag you there myself, and if I have to do that, you'll be getting double what you would have. You're not stronger than me anymore, James. I can do that now." That, of course, made up his mind for him, and he launched himself toward the fallen tree, hand going to the button of his pants as soon as he was next to it. She came up behind him only seconds later.

"Bend over." This time he obeyed her straight away, not wanting to provoke her further. She placed one of her hands on his back. "So, James, why are you in this position right now?" If he could still blush, he was sure he would have. Here he was, a grown man and a vampire to boot, and at her words he felt like he was five again.

"Because I went into town when the sun might have come out."

"Very good. And why is this a stupid thing to do?"

"Because it could get me killed by the Volturi."

"Very good again, you are correct," she said, and then fell silent. A moment later he felt her hand touch on his bottom and lift, before coming down again in the first shark SMACK. The sting took him by surprise. Somewhere in his mind, it seemed, he had assumed that being a vampire would make this kind of thing less painful, but if he were made of stone now, then so was Victoria's hand. James gritted his teeth. This was going to _hurt_.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Victoria spanked at a steady rhythm, and it didn't take long for him to begin struggling under her hand and gasping tearless sobs.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

She didn't talk at all as she brought her hand down over and over again, so there was nothing to distract him from the fire quickly building in his rear end.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ow, Victoria!" He was crying in earnest now, or as close as he could come to it, the pain in his backside making him jump to try and get away, but her hand held him down, and she was still silent. The only change came as she moved her working hand down lower to focus on the undercurve between his butt and thighs.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ow, VICTORIA!" He didn't think he could even bear it anymore. His backside felt as though she had taken a blowtorch to it, and the throbbing pain in the area she had just targeted made him feel like he wouldn't be able to sit down for at least a week.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

She had gone back to covering his whole bottom again. His sobs increased as her hand struck at places already aching from earlier blows.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

And finally it was over. Her arm stopped coming down, she took her hand off his back, and after a moment she reached to lift him out of his position and back to standing upright, then to move his shorts and pants back into place. He let out a yelp and jumped as the rough cloth moved against his thoroughly spanked backside, then stared at the ground, unwilling to look at her. Had that really just happened to him? The pain in his bottom told him that indeed it had, but it was still hard to believe. Had he, James Conrad, really been put over a log and spanked by his girlfriend? He felt like blushing again, and still couldn't bear to turn around. What did this mean about how she felt for him?

Behind him, he suddenly registered Victoria's voice, and snapped out of his thoughts. Whatever she was saying, it was definitely in his best interests to listen.

"I think you've learned your lesson now. And I sincerely _hope_ that you'll remember this lesson the next time a completely idiotic idea comes into you head."

James winced, his hands moving behind him to rub at his bottom. As if he could forget! He winced again.

"I'll remember." Even without seeing he knew Victoria had nodded.

"You'd better. Because no matter how much I didn't like doing that, I won't hesitate if I have to do it again." He looked away from her, into the forest.

"I understand." They stood like that for a moment, then all of a sudden he felt gentle fingers on his cheek, turning his head around until he looked into her eyes and saw the feeling there, bright and blazing like it always was, but also deep and directly intense.

"I love you, James. If anyone even tries to take you from me, I will tear them limb from limb. So the last thing I need is for you to be trying." His eyes stayed staring into hers, and he knew they were burning as well.

"I understand," He repeated himself again, though this time words meant something very different. He could tell Victoria knew this too, because she drew them even closer together, the crimson fire in her eyes sparking and flaring.

"I've only just found you, James. I'm not about to lose you." And then her other hand moved to his head as well, and with a single motion that was just as hard as the ones before, but nothing even close to the same, she brought his lips to hers.

The End

**I'm not quite sure where this story came from. I sat down at my computer intending to write a short joke story, and then instead I got this. But anyway, this was my first FanFic CP story, and my first time writing about discipline between partners, so please, please tell me what you though about it. Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
